Ithuriel
(Finished) DISCLAIMER: This page contributes to the original character project of Olivia and owns elements of the Shadowhunters wiki! Almost all elements in here are invented, except for a few names and things. information that is literally or fully taken from an existing source will be shown with a reference. ' ''"I am the Angel of the divine. I am brother to to the Sijil, Kurabi, and the Zurah, the Fravashis and Dakinis." ''Ithuriel - Shadowhunters wiki http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/Ithuriel '' '' ''See also: Olivia '''Physical Description Ithuriel was the Angel of Sacrifice, but also a Prince who was imprisoned by Shadow Demons and died in Idris in Edom. Ithuriel was a young Angel with short gold curly hair and gold eyes and silky skin. He had two younger brothers, Zaziel and Gaziel who also were Princes. According to men, Ithuriel was always surrounded with pure white light and always carried his bow and arrows with him as he was good at archery. When he was a kid, he got educated in the Institute in the Aether (Heaven Realm) ''and there he met the powerful Angel Raziel who he later on became great friends with and learned from. Ithuriel was considered glorious and understanding and he fell in love with a young healer named Aisha who he promised to marry after his knighting to become a true Warrior Angel, battling on the back of a Hippogriff with his bow and arrows. '''Biography' Bound by mirrors A part of Ithuriel's soul got locked up in a mirror after his encounter with Mirror Shadow Demons who cursed him. The mirror ended up lost in Limbo and went through a portal which led him to the Shadow World, a dark copy of another Earth. It was the year of 1878, in Brooklyn. Ithuriel got found on the streets by a man and he brought the mirror home where he gave it to your eldest daughter. She lived in a depression and Ithuriel somehow managed to communicate with her, promising to help her and give her all the hope and luck she needed. Unfortunately, the girl died a few months later by suicide and the mirror got passed to the youngest sister. One night, the father heard a loud shatter upstairs and found the mirror broken on the ground. He managed to make a necklace out of one piece and Ithuriel somehow survived by being in that piece. But that was short-lived once the girl that wore it threw the thing inside a fire place. The piece where Ithuriel was in luckily survived. On another night, the girl was crying in her sleep. She got awoken by the voice of a young man and sat up against her bed. It was Ithuriel who stood beside her bed. he explained the girl that the fire had freed him and he would promise to keep the girl alive and away from the same fate of her sister's. But the girl said Ithuriel it was okay to be free and so Ithuriel got freed from the curse and vanished, leaving a bit of Angel's dust for the girl. Imprisoned by Shadows Ithuriel was roaming around in the Shadow World and noticed how dark and dangerous it really was. A group of black demons was gathering around on the streets when they suddenly attacked Ithuriel, biting open his skin and pinning him down to the surface. Ithuriel eventually ended up getting dragged through a Portal and got imprisoned in Limbo. They tortured him until he'd tell on how to obtain the relics, but Ithuriel remained silent. After years of prison, a Warlock demon entered the cellar and forced Ithuriel to speak up once again. Again, Ithuriel refused. The Warlock was enraged and took blood from Ithuriel with a needle and gave it to his servants. Unfortunately, the blood was poisonous to a demon and they bit the dust. The Warlock was surprised and tried a sip on his own, ending up unconscious. Ithuriel tried to send prophetic messages to the other Angels in hopes to get freed, but there was no result, until later, the Angels received a message and hurried themselves to where Ithuriel was. Battle with Lilith Ithuriel was one of the first Angels that fought a Greater Demon such as Lilith. He stood eye in eye with her in a church in Spain, probably on another version of Earth. Lilith managed to destroy the Pyxis he tried to use on her and spit venom at one of Ithuriel's wings and knocked him out before she vanished back into the pentacle that was drawn by the slaves of who priests Lilith had possessed. Death in Idris Ithuriel ended up in Idris, in Edom, a hidden area known on Earths that used to be from the Assyric Empire. Also a place, later on raided by demons. In Idris were more Warlocks that came to speak to Ithuriel, threatening him and other people to give them the relics. The Angels knew of the threats too, but still tried to save Ithuriel. Once they found a Portal, they activated the orbs and cylinders and got inside, ending up in the Shadow World. They saw a hidden sanctuary protected by invincible Wardings and entered. They felt Ithuriel must be there, but they couldn't get inside. The whole thing was locked and covered by Demonic essence and thus the Angels had no choice than to use the Book of the White. With a powerful spell, they torn down a part of the entrance and got in, eventually finding Ithuriel dead on the floor. His whole body and throat were cut open and carved with demonic symbols and his eyes pulled out. "He died a Prince, a hero and a sacrifice. The Angel of Sacrifice." Category:Ithuriel Category:Male characters Category:Fantasy Category:Mythology Category:Story Category:Angels